Ahora eres Tu
by Hermian Vampires's
Summary: Y allí estaban, parte del mejor escuadrón ANBU de Konoha, protegiendo a una panda de debiles ninjas de una villa sin importancia de unos monstruos legendarios, cuando en realidad venían a buscar a la Flor de Konoha. SasuSaku Summary horrible Nota
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahora eres tú**_

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, como ya sabrá todo el mundo, Naruto no me pertenece - esperad a que sea billonaria y le compre los derechos de autor ... - y este fic está hecho sin animo de lucro.

---------

**"1. Aullidos nocturnos"**

Unas sombras practicametne volaron sobre rocas, tierra, árboles y ramas, sin importarles realmente qué pisaban, pues carecía de importancia. Cuatro patas por cada sombra hacían ganar velocidad a esos monstruosos y bellos seres que corrían con miradas furibundas y las fauces abiertas para arremeter contra el enemigo en cualquier momento.

Mientras, a algunos kilometros de distancia, un grupo de ninjas miraban atemorizados hacia la oscuridad del bosque, tratando de alejarse lo máximo de ese pequeño cuerpo manchado de escarlata, en el suelo, a más de diez metros de ellos.

El pequeño cuerpo inerte no respiraba, no aullaba y ni siquiera, habia un palpitar en su corazón. ¿Para qué iba a utilizarlo? Estaba muerto, y los muertos no necesitan la sangre circular en sus venas, por muy _legendarios_ que sea.

Mientras todos estaban apiñados, atemorizados y rezandoles a dioses que jamás escucharían sus oraciones, cuatro altas y imponentes figuras se alzaban con fuerza sobre ellos, esperando el momento en el que aparecerían esas formas de monstruoso mirar.

Ni siquiera tubieron tiempo de detectar presencias. Sólo voltearon al escuchar los gritos de terror de esos atemorizados ninjas aldeanos.

Allí, entre las sombras y las penumbras de un bosque por la noche se alzaban cuatro monstruosas figuras de amenazadora pose que se mantenían erguidas des de su posición, gruñendo y con los ojos teñidos en sangre. Odio reflejaban en su brillo y muerte en su aliento. La blancura de los dientes de los amenazadores animales solo trataba de concentrar en los debiles ninjas en el cielo en el cual iban a entrar tras ser destrozados por esos enormes hocicos.

-Allí está - habló una extraña y femenina voz des de un lugar imposible.

Ni Kakashi, ni Naruto, ni Neji ni Sasuke avanzaron ningun paso, sólo miraban la escena con atención y tensión, y, para qué negarlo, con algo de nerviosismo y respeto. Al fin y al cabo, por mucha misión que estubieran cumpliendo, eso no evitaba el hecho de que estubieran ante la especie más poderosa y inmortal de lobo del mundo.

Una figura emergió entonces del lomo de la bestia que iba en primera posisión, la más amenazante, a pesar de que todas tenian la misma estatura. Bajó de un delicado salto con urgencia del animal y corrió con ansia hacia el pequeño cuerpo inerte, peludo y manchado.

El equipo enviado de misión siguió de reojo los movimientos de ese cuerpo, - indudablemente - femenino. A quién habian venido a buscar.

Una extraña luz púrpurea emanó de la palma de una de sus manos - para sorpresa interna de ellos, pues recordaban esa luz de color verde, como sus ojos -. Y así estubo algunos largos minutos, en los cuales, sólo se escuchaban lamentos y sollozos, llantos y suplicas por parte de esos ninjas de bajo nivel, abrazados entre ellos, mirando a los agraciados lobos con terror.

Un gruñido agudo y un sollozo de rabia adornó el ambiente. Los animales desviaron la mirada hasta la chica, arrodillada al lado de esa pequeña cría. Negaba con la cabeza mientras se cogía con rabia los brazos y clavaba sus uñas en ellos. Se notaba lo iracunda que estaba, y lo desolada.

No dijo nada, pero el comportamiento de los animales legendarios cambió rapidamente, pues se acercaron hacia esas dos figuras. Observaron el cadaver del pequeño, se arrimaron a él y alguno se atrevió a acariciar con su propio hocico al pequeño muerto. Pronto, un aullido estremecedor desgarró la garganta de uno de ellos, que suspiró a la luna.

Pronto le siguieron los demás, y replicas de ellos sonaron por la oscuridad del bosque.

Todos lo sabían.

Ya no habia salvacion para ello.

Mientras, apartados de aquél rincón de dolor, observaban consternados y sorperndidos los ninjas el panorama. Por algo extraño, sintieron no encajar en la escena, incluso aquellos que no lo admitirían jamás. Parecían acoplados a un funeral que nada tenia que ver con ellos, parecían romper una cadena de dolor que no les incumbía.

El rubio Naruto movió su rostro milímetros para observar mejor a la que un día fué su mejor amiga - y que aún seguía siendolo -, convertida ahora en una joven de sollozos estremecedores. La chica seguía arrodillada, ahora mirando al pequeño de nuevo, sin arañarse ni clavarse las uñas. Sólo de ella se veía una oscura siuleta entre las sombras de esos enormes monstruos inmortales que aullaban a la luna por la muerte de uno de sus pequeños, pero aún así, los conocidos de ella lograron captar el leve destello rosado de sus largos y lisos cabellos caer y ocultarse entre sus piernas flexionadas, puesto que el cabello le iba más allá.

-¡No hemos sido nosotros! - el íntimo momento se vió interrumpido por el grito histerico de uno de los ninjas atemorizados. Sorbía sus mocos y derramaba más largimas que aullidos los lobos.

-_Idiota..._- se quejó en un susurro apenas audible el joven de ojos blancos.

El muy idiota habia llamado la atención, consiguiendo entonces que las bestias se voltearan hacia ellos, con los ojos brillantes del color de la sangre prendida. No ladraban, pues no era propio de una especie superior como ellos, pero gruñían en un trueno místico y horroroso, como si no fuera de ese mundo. Enseñaban los dientes y alguno abría el hocico de forma amenazante, enseñandole, mostrandoles la muerte tan dolorosa que les esperaba.

Todos menos los cuatro ninjas de la Villa oculta de la Hoja retrocedieron varios pasos, pero un nuevo aliento helado tras ellos le sdelató que estaban dirigiendose hacia otra nueva trituradora de huesos con patas. Esta parecía de mayor tamaño que las otras cuatro.

Su largo cuerpo negro estaba agazapado, con claras intenciones de saltar sobre ellos, y enseñaba los dientes más blancos y afilados nunca vistos.

-¡¡Tsui!! - por segunda vez en esa noche, la voz femenina habló, pero esta vez lo hizo con un tono ligeramente ronco y amenazante.

Sasuke desvió la mirada un momento del nuevo lobo para posarlo en la ahora figura erguida sobre el pequeño. Con determinación, observaba a través de sus húmedas pestañas al lobo Tsui, con los puños fuertemente presionados, con los nudillos blancos.

Para sorpresa de muchos - los Anbu de Konoha no se habia ni inmutado, o al menos, eso aparentaban - el gran lobo gruñó levemente mientras se enderezaba con rapidez, obedeciendo a una órden silenciosa de la chica, y se sentaba, sin dejar de observar a las que podrían ser su presa en un futuro muy proximo.

Y allí estaban, parte de el mejor escuadrón de Konoha, protegiendo a una panda de debiles y inútiles ninja de una villa sin importancia de unos monstruos legendarios y imposibles de matar, cuando en realidad venían a la búsqueda y recuperación de la que un día fué la_ flor de Konoha,_ Sakura.

_Sakura Haruno._

La misma chica que ahora se hallaba en pié, con la mirada vidriosa pero decidida dirigida a una bestia de proporciones similares a lo que sería un árbol normal, de altura, y algunos más de largada. Un enorme lobo negro, descomunal y terriblemente agresivo.

O lo que era lo mismo, un _Tsuterei_, uno de los tantos nombres que le habian adjudicado a esa raza que creyeron leyenda. Los Tsuterei eran lobos gigantes, de pelaje negro, dimensiones enormes, de ojos rojos y dientes afilados. Su pelaje, completamente negro, tenía destellos de diferentes colores, des de azulados, hasta rojizos. El pelaje era fino y con tacto parecido al satén. Si algo los diferenciaba de los lobos - aparte del temañano y todo lo demás, calro - era que en la base de su cuello, se concentraba un collarín de pelaje qye le daba un aspecto más amenazador y elegante al animal, al igual que su cola, peluda, alargada, y _bifurcada_.Pocos eran los afortunados que se daban cuenta de su presencia antes de tenerlo encima. Su rapideza era incalculable, y su fuerza y inteligencia muy superiores a cualquier entendimiento humano. Ademas, eran inmortales. También eran poseedores de todo tipo de poderes y de un montón de cosas más de las cuales algunas estaban enterados.

Como de que, por ejemplo, solían alimentarse de carne _humana_. Que odiaban a los _humanos, _y de que sólo soportaban a los _humanos_ nacidos con el don de llevarlos, de hacerlos obedecer y evolucionar. Un guardían, un sacerdote en su silencioso templo de oscuridad y sangre, alguien que los sintiera en carne propia, que los amara y los comprendiera.

Y ese alguien, habia terminado siendo Sakura.

¿Como se enteraron?

Años atrás, la joven pelirrosada habia sido enviada como medico ninja hacia ese extraño lugar sin nombre. Algo extraño ocurría. Hablaban de seres de leyenda, inexistentes completamente, invecibles y poderosos a más no poder. Acompañada y escoltada por Anbus expertos, llegó en cüestión de pocas semanas a esa extraña y desconocida zona, tan lejana de su hogar.

Sólo los más afortunados fueron testigos de la primera vez que la joven derramó lagrimas de emoción al ver a uno de ellosm con el hocico manchado de sangre de un aldeano recién muerto, siendo atacado por los ninjas para auyentarle. Alguns decían haber visto un brillo especial, un contacto, una chispa, cuando los ojos de la bestia y los de Sakura se encontraron. Des de entonces, los más ancianso y creyentes del lugar lo tubieron claro. Los Tsuterei habían encontrado lo que con tantos siglos habian estado buscando.

Su guardiana finalmente habia aparecido.

Confirmado quedó cuando las muertes por atacantes lobos se extinguieron, cuando por las noches, Sakura brillaba en ausencia y cuando la vieron montar en uno de ellos. Una carta dirigida tanto a Tsunade como a sus amigos les hizo saber que tal vez volvería algún día, o tal vez, deberían venirla a buscar. Por entonces, la necesitaban allí, puesto que ella conseguía que los lobos hicieran lo que en realidad habian hecho siempre. Proteger al bosque y a los humanos que los ayudaban, que convivían con ellos.

La pelirrosa entonces avanzó con la mirada oscurecida, ajena, al aprecer, al hecho de que sus antiguso compañeros estubieran allí, hacai el aldeano que habia abierto la boca.

-¿A que te refieres, ninja? - preguntó con autoridad. Su semblante era pétreo, sin emoción y frío. Atrás quedaban olvidadas las húmedas mejillas y los vidriosos ojos.

El hombre entonces se tiró al suelo de manera bastante patetica y se arrodilló a los pies de la antigua kunoichi. Ella ni se inmutó.

-¡Apenas vimos el final, cuando llegamos!

-¿El final de qué?

Detrás, uno de los lobos de dimensiones más pequeñas - más o menos, las dimensiones de un caballo adulto - entrecerró los ojos y rizó sus labios, enseñando aun mas los dientes. La pelirrosada lo miraba, con una ceja enarcada. Resopló tras uno segundos, molesta, y volvió a concentrarse en ese aldeano de poca monta, ignorando al lobo.

Gruñó el animal al verse ignorado, y aulló de nueve, esta vez con rabia.

Eso les confirmó a los Anbu que Sakura habia establecido comunicación con ellos, y los habia entendido.

-Habia otros lobos, antes... cuando vinimos, sólo observamos a dos de ellos dejar el cuerpo y largarse corriendo - esta vez fué otro de los viejos aldeanos el que habló, arrodillandose también.

-¿Lobos? - siseó Sakura.

Un rugido, más aprecido a un ladrido con doble efecto, vino del que Sakura habia nombrado Tsui.

-Esto es increible... - murmuró Naruto, maravillado, observando como de nuevo, la chica parecía establecer comunicación mental con el lobo que habia rugido/ladrado. Cuando ella negó, la bestia negra se levantó y se dió la vuelta para correr mientras aullaba de nuevo.

Los aldeanos la observaron con miedo. Decian de la mujer que los acompaña, que también comía carne humana, ¿Sería cierto?

Ella les devolvió la mirada y aún con tono duro, pero mirada suavizada, habló mientras se volteaba.

-Os creemos - nadie dijo nada respecto al género en el cual habia hablado. No se refería precisamente a ellos - pero yo de vosotros no tardaría en echar a correr hacia vuestras casas. El ambiente estará caldeado estos días, asi que os sugiero que nadie venga por el bosque aún. No me haré responsable de muertes que ya están advertidas.

La chica subió con agilidad en el lomo de los lobos, que ya se habían puesto en pié - uno de ellos, con el cadaver del cahorro cogido suavemente entre sus dientes, sin herirle -.

-Sakura - la voz de Kakashi resonó entre las carreras de los aldeanos que corrían despavoridos hacia sus hogares. La chica los miró, de nuevo en la oscuridad de los primeros arboles del bosque.

Sólo se quedaron mirando.

Nadie habló, ni formuló preguntas.

-La advertencia también va por vosotros - habló ella, rompiendo el silencio - yo misma os iré a buscar cuando pueda ocuparme de vosotros.

Y sin más, montada en aquella monumental bestia, se perdió en un parpadeo entre las sombras del bosuqe y la oscuridad de la luna, sumida en un murmullo de aullidos dolorosos que encogían el corazon de quiénes lo escuchaban.

Kakashi, atabiado con su uniforme de Anbu, pero sin la máscara - como sus acompañantes -, sólo observó el cielo con su único ojo visible. Suspiró de forma audible y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque.

Un rubio de 21 años lo siguió con rabia. Naruto Uzumaki no estaba contento, se habain marchado sin Sakura. A pesar del pasar de los años y de los cambios físicos del chico, aún conservaba ese humor explosivo, ese carácter infantil que lo caracterizaba y que lo hacía tan fuerte a la vez.

Tras ellos, Neji Hyuuga, un año mayor, cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir el camino de sus acompañantes. Con el largo cabello oscuro suelto, el uniforme de Anbu pegado a su musculoso pecho y su mirada inexpresiva, el joven siguió su camino sin alzar la voz, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

No iban a dejar a Sakura escapar de esa manera.

Sasuke Uchiha era el último en cerrar la comitiva, sumido en su usual frialdad. Sus cambios físicos también habian sido evidentes. Alto, delgado, ligeramente musucloso, atletico... sus ojos seguían con su habitual negrura y su cabello, ahora algo más largo y con un largo mechón de pelo negro que salía de su nuca - y recogía en una pequeña cinta blanca -, lo que levantaba aun más pasiones. Al igual que en una de sus orejas, ahora se veía un aro en la aprte superior, negro y brillante, que de vez en cuando, se iluminaba ene xtraños simbolos al activarse el sello maldito.Habia vuelto a Konoha con 18 años y la muerte de su hermano y Orochimaru grabada en las palmas de su mano. Dos años después, habia sido ascendido como capitán de un escuadrón Anbu. De eso hacia ya un año y medio. Des de su vuelta a Konoha - tres años y medio ya -, se había sentido bastante extraño. Su club de fans seguía activo y aumentaba cada día en número, pero él no estaba por esas cosas, él solo entrenaba. Habia vuelto cuando Saukra ya no estaba en la Villa, lo que se le habia hecho extraño, pues nadie le habia comunicado el porqué de la ausencia de ella. Por ello, ante la posibilidad, aunque fuera remota, de saber algo de ella, de volver a tener la oportunidad de llamarla _molesta, _no se habia pensado en absoluto negarse a formar parte de ese equipo que la retornaría a Konoha.

Andaron con parsimonia, pues no tenían prisa, aún cuando sus corazones se sobrecogieran al sentirse opacados por sombras que corrían sobre ellos, aullando y buscando con desesperación a los asesinos del pequeño cachorro. Llegaron al refugio que les servía de campamento y allí se acostaron, sin mediar palabra aún.

A la espera de que la misteriosa pelirrosa les viniera a buscar.

Un Tsuterei sólo se hacía inmortal cuando habían llegado a una edad, que, traducida a la humana, sería la tierna de edad del primer año de vida. Eso era, en calendario humano, 20 años.

20 años en los que las crías eran como simples lobos. Podían morir en cualquier momento y lo pero, es que eran facilmente localizables. Tras pasar esa edad, en cambio, los lobos eran ya inmortales.

Inmortales con afán de sangre, poder y guerra.

---

Aún con algo de dolor, terminó la figura femenina viendo como los dos jóvenes y desbocados lobos negros eran aniquilados a fuerza de arañazos y ataques de poderes inigualables.

Seguía siendo ella la guardiana de cualquiera de ellos... así que, por muy malos que hubieran sido, aún le dolía verlos muertos.

Pero se habia cobrado la venganza. Acarició el enorme hocico manchado de sangre que se acercó a ella en señal de pesame y cansancio.

Sakura miró al cielo entonces, recordando dolorosos momentos de su vida anterior, de su pasado.

Y mirando atentamente a la luna, sus ojos jade brillaron en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en sus amigos.

En _él, _concretamente.

-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, bueno... es mi primer fic de Naruto... así que estoy bastante nervioas -.-UU es muy chorra, la verdad, aunque me gusta bastante la idea principal - lo malo, es que me acuesto y por la mañana no me acuerdo de cual es XDDDDDDD - y está inventada tras ver algunos capitulos de _Wolf's Rain_ y la pelicula de la _Princesa Mononoke_...en fin, espero que este fin no sea demasiado largo y que no me quede estancada -.-UUU - rezo por ello XD -.

Evidentemente, es un SasuSaku - mi pareja preferida - y, lo cierto, es que no se si ponerle algun toquecillo de NejiSaku - me ronda algun fic sobre esta pareja por la mente XD no es mi pareja preferida, pero me hace bastante gracia - o bien de OCSaku... en fin, da lo mismo XD espero no haberos cansado mucho.

Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahora eres tú**_

**Disclaimer: ** Ya está puesto en el primer capitulo, ¿Para qué repetir que Naruto no me pertenece y que escribo por que me apetece, no porque me paguen?... ups, lo solté XD

----------------

Abrió entonce sus oscuras orbes cuando algo molesto chocó contra su rostro. Más molesto aún, se dió cuenta de uq los primeros rayos del sol se habain estrellado contra su cara.

_Genial._

Ahora si que no podria dormir. Una vez desvelado, no había quién consiguiese dormir a Sasuke. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se incorporó sobre su futón y permaneció sentado, observando el amanecer por la ventana, en silencio mientras sentía a su derecha movimiento.

-Un nuevo día amanece - comentó Neji mientras bostezaba elegantemente.

El pelinegro ni lo miró. Sólo se masajeó la sien mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar de él el leve dolor de cabeza que le martilleaba des de la noche anterior. Sabía que no debía haberse dejado arrastrar por Naruto a esas estúpidas aguas termales. Habían permanecido demasiado rato - por culpa del dobe, por supuesto - y ahora tenía migraña. ¿Explicación logica? No la encontraba.

Maldito Uzumaki... Sasuke lo observó dormir con mal humor. De no ser su mejor amigo, ya estaría muerto _hacía mucho_.

Kakashi aún dormía también, pero no era tan ruidoso como Naruto, gracias a dios. Vió a Neji levantarse y dirigirse hacia el pequeño baño que tenían en la habitación mientras se quitaba la camiseta que habia utilizado para dormir. Se encerró allí y tras unos minutos, se escuhó el sonido de la ducha.

Sasuke entonces se levantó también y se estiró con firmeza mientras pensaba en lo aburridos que habian sido esos últimos _quince_ días. Si, esa maldita de Sakura aún no habia dado señas de querer verlos, así que, como tenían terminantemente prohibido ir a buscarla - no es que se lo hubiera prohibido, pero el estúpido de su ex sensei tenía bastante lectura erotica atrasada y decía como excusa que era mejor hacerle caso...- ellos habian aprovechado para entrenar y buscar más información acerca de esas enormes bestias que al aprecer Sakura quería tanto. Pero eso era pasarse.

Dos semenas paseando por una villa enana, con aldeanos y ninjas que no se atrevían a ir al bosque por miedo a represalias, con las chicas _más_ acosadoras que habia visto en su vida y un tiempo demasiado caluroso. Cualquiera diría que estaban entre altas montañas.

Salió de su ensimisamiento cuando la aparición del chico de ojos blancos pasó por su lado, vestido para entrenar y con el pelo recogido. Naruto cambió de posición mientras roncaba con más fuerza. Luego suspiró, puso una cara muy rara - de baboso, según el Uchiha - y musitó algunas cosas ininteligibles - que Sasuke juró entender como "Hinata" y "la cama ess suficiente grande" -.

Las malas inlfuencias de Kakashi, sin duda, con su Icha Icha Paradise.

Por suerte para el rubio adormilado, Neji decidió ignorarlo. Sin perder más tiempo en tonterias, el joven Anbu se metió en el baño - aún caliente - y se quitó las dos únicas prendas que portaba puestas. Sus pantalones y los boxers. Dormía sin nada en el torso, pues hacía bastante calor.

Encendió rapidamente la ducha y la puso a una temperatura más bien fría. No quería empezar el día - que parecía que iba a ser soleado de nuevo - sudando antes de salir del baño. En diez minutos, el chico salió del baño terminandose de poner la camiseta azulada oscura sin mangas sobre su torso.

Neji y él estaban cronometrados. Tardaban el mismo tiempo en el baño.

Cuando salió, se dió cuenta de que Kakashi ya estaba levantado y Naruto abrazando la almohada en una pose poco... común. Al menos paar dormir estrechando un cojín. El peligris lo observaba con interés.

-Me suena de haber visto una posición parecida en el libre.. - murmuraba.

El joven Uchiha sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia la mochila para poder sacar de ella varios kunais. Neji meditaba en una esquina. Calzado y atandose su largo mechón de pelo con su cinta de siempre, salió por el pasillo de esa gran casa y, no enocntrandose con nadie, salió del caserón y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento - mucho más pequeña que la de Konoha, pero al menos tenian una -.

Los chicos habian sido acogidos - más bien rogados porque se quedaran - en la casa de aquel adninerado comerciante, el más cagado de todos los aldeanos de esa Villa. Por ello, habian abandonado su refugio las Anbu y se habían trasladado a aquella habitación con baño oncluido. Allí les daban de comer y algunos chistes bastante malos con tal de retenerlos en aquel lugar.

El hombre estaba convencido de que, teniendolos cerca, nada les siucedería... los lobos no se acercarían.

Comenzó entonces, el joven a entrenar en solitario, practicando su rapideza, destreza y poder en aquel reducido espacio. Pronto el sol empezó a salir con más fuerza y la casa empezó a despertarse y a ponerse en marcha.

-¡¡TEME!! - la estruendosa voz de Naruto lo desconcentró en su lanzamientos de shurikens, cosa que lo cabreó. Se dió la vuelta y lo encontró medio colgando de la ventana.

¿Y ése tenía 21?

Sasuke no contestó. sólo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¡EL DESAYUNO!! -y desapareció de la ventana.

Resopló iracundo el chico mientras recogía los shurikens caídos y se daba media vuelta. No tenía hambre, pero debía alimentarse para poder retar a Neji más tarde. Debía ganarle.

Como siempre se decía - lo malo es que siempre quedaban en empate, y otro tanto sucedía algunas veces con Naruto, que se habia hecho mucho más fuerte-.

-¿Y te has despegado de Hinata-la-almohada? - preguntó el pelinegro mientras entraba en el salón, donde las criadas se lo quedaron mirando y el amo de aquella casa sonrió con presunción mientras lo saludaba.

Naruto se sonrojó y se puso en pié con el plato en la mano y la boca medio llena.

-¡¿Qué dices, teme?!¿¡Cómo se te ocurre llamar a Hinata, almohada?! - decía ofendido, escupiendo a todos los que estaban cerca. Por ello, sus compañeros se habían mantenido a distancia.

-Hmp - si habitual respuesta mientra sonreía y pasaba a su lado arrogantemente. Se sentó al lado de Kakashi y empezó a comer en silencio mientras el rubio no para de tratar de matarlo con la mirada - sin dejar de comer, claro-.

El día fué aburrido, lleno de esa estúpida rutina que tanto odiaba el hiperactivo rubio y sus tranquilos acompañantes. Mientras Naruto no dejaba de retar a Sasuke, éste no se dejaba ganar y acababa ganando al dobe. Neji se sentaba en la rama de un árbol y observaba el cielo, en sielncio, mientras debajo de él, un pervertido leía un libro de color chillón.

La noche llegó como siempre, tras un día largo y caluroso, y como se habia hecho rutina, los cuatro se habian ido a las aguas termales de la Villa para relajarse un poco.

Más que una misión, eso parecían vacaciones.

Contra las protestas del rubio, todos salieron del agua a los quince minutos y se encaminaron para cenar. Pero en el camino, algo extraño les llamó la antención. Frente a la puerta de una casa, había algunos hombres y mujeres apelotonados.

Neji se acercó.

-¿Que ocurre? - preguntó con su voz grabe y varonil a una mujer de alguna edad, que sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-El parto de Akami se ha adelantado y no hemos podido llevarla al hospital, pero acaba de tener un precioso niño - informó.

Suspiraron resignados los Anbu mientras Kakashi felicitaba a los padres y era dejado atrás por tres jovenes de aburridos que tenían hambre y ganas de que la rutina terminara.

-¡No seais maleducados! - les reprochó el jounin en llegar a la casa donde se hospedaban.

-Un parto...¡Ni que fuera tan importante!

-Que insensible eres, Naruto - suspiró resignado el peligros.

Esa noche se cenaba ramen, así que el rubio, presa de la emoción, no pudo menos que gritar y ponerse a comer con deleite, ignorado las miradas asustadas de los demás - menos de sus amigos, quienes se limitaban a ignorarlo y a hablar entre ellos -.

-¿Sabeis algo más?¿Habeis encontrado más información? - les preguntó Kakashi sin mirarlos.

-Sólo la que ya sabiamos. Los aldeanos dejaron de ser asesinados des de que Sakura llegó, y que se han visto algunas peleas entre lobos por las noches en zonas profundas del bosque, pero nada más - informó Neji, recitando loq ye ya hacía tiempo que sabían.

-Eso significa que algo no va bien.

-¿Fghoja? - consiguió articular Naruto mientras miraba a su sensei con la boca totalmente llena y manchada.

Sasuke y los demás lo entendieron por un _"¿Porqué?"._

-Ya no atacan humanos, dobe, pero se pelean entre ellos y Sakura no es capaz de evitarlo.

-Puede que sean rebeldes, que no quieran que Sakura los comande - expuso el chico de largo cabello y ojos blancos mientras terminaba de comer y daba las gracias.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja mientras dejaba su palto vacío y se limpiaba la ya limpia boca. ¿Se olvidaban de que estaban habalndo de unos perros salvajes gigantes?

-En ese caso, Sakura está en peligro.

-Se las ha arreglado muy bien estos ultimos años.

-Debemos llevarnosla igual.

-Tal vez deberiamos ir a buscarla - y Hatake Kakashi abrió la boca.

Sus compañeros de escuadrón lo miraron con intensidad.

-¿Y se te han acabado los libros pervertidos? - preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi tosió mientras terminaba de comer.

Era evidente que si.

Pronto se dieron las buenas noches entre el comerciante y los chicos y éstos se fueron hacia la habitación. No estaban cansados, pero esa noche no habia luna y seria peligroso salir a buscarla. En silencio, subieron las escaleras sin ninguna prisa, y sólo cuando subieron al primer piso - y el último de aquella gran casa - se detubieron en seco. Notaban algo extraño.

Bueno, Sasuke y Neji, y posiblemente Kakashi - pero no estaban seguros-. Naruto no prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas cuando no estaba en batalla.

-¿Que pasa? - preguntó extrañado. Pero calló cuando Sasuke elevó la manó en signo mudo de silencio. El ambiente estaba enrarecido. Un aroma extraño surcaba el aire, pero no era desagradable. En silencio, buscó la fuente de ese extraño olor y la encontró... en su habitación.

Al parecer, Neji también la habia localizado y se lo estaab comunicando a los demás. Naruto de inmediato se puso serio y sin hacer ruido, pronto estubieron frente a la puerta de la habitación.

La abrieron simluando no haber notado nada, cuando ya preperaban sus kunais y shurikens en sus manos. Pero el desconcierto momentaneo asomó sus rostros al ver que no habia nadie en auqella habitación. Sasuke fué a mirar al baño con rapidez mientras el joven de ojos blancos abría armarios cajones - si, cajones, por pequeños que fiueran-. Kakashi observaba en silencio la ventana abierta.

-Lo más seguro es que ya se haya marchado - mencionó Naruto al ver como sus amigos no encontraban ni nada ni nadie extraño y viendo la ventana abierta. Se observaba un espectacular paisaje, pues el bosque se extendía a su alrededor y apenas unas pocas casas se distinguían en la ventana.

-Eso parece - masculló Sasuke mientras volvía al centro de la habitación.

El rubio portador del Kyuubi se dirigió hacia la ventana y se apoyó en ella, medio colgandose de torso para arriba, mantiendiendose en precario equilibrio, confiado de si mismo.

Pero con lo que no contaba él - ni habia percibido - era cómo una figura que estaba junto a él, sentada en el tejado, sonrió y se acercó a su rostro hasta besar suavemente su mejilla.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! - gritó Naruto, sobresaltado mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía al lado de esa figura sentada, de morros contra las tejas.

-Buenas noches, Sakura - sonrió Kakashi tranquilamente, apoyado en la ventana y observando a su ex alumna con alegría. Al insntante, Sasuke y Neji se asomaron a su lado y Naruto se incorporó con sorpresa. Allí localizaron a la fueten de ese extraño aroma.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei - respondió la bella joven mientras saludaba con la mano a los otros dos chicos.

-Ya no soy tu sensei, Sakura... Kakashi a secas.

-Muy bien - asintió ella mientras se ponía en pié, sonriente. Naruto babeaba impresionado, mirandola des de... ejem, des de abajo. Y ella se dió cuenta.

-¡¡Pervertido!! - y Naruto acabó dentro de la habitación, estampado con la pared, dejando una marca y medio insonsciente. Algunas cosas no cambiaban ni con el tiempo.

Dejaron entrar a la pelirrosa en la habitación que sonreía, contenta.

Sasuke observaba a la joven con algo de sorpresa. _Algo. _Y rapidamente cambió el rostro a uno más serio. Pero estaba sorprendio.

Quince días atrás, la Sakura que habian visto distaba mucho de ser la misma que se mantenía en pié frente a ellos. La pelirrosa que habian visto era seria, tenia un semblante duro y determinado y parecía mucho más adulta. En cambio, la que tenían en frente parecía una Sakura de 21 años crecida fisicamente pero con el carácter de cuando tenia 12. Sonriente, explosiva y con genio.

Sin embargo, algo en sus brazos aseguró al pelinegro que era la misma, pues contra su pecho mantenía cogido a lo que parecía ser un pequeño ejemplar de simple lobo castaño, que sacaba la lengua y los miraba con aire juguetón, más parecido a un perro que a un lobo.

-He tenido que traerlo, me pillaba de paso - se excusó ella mientras lo dejaba en el suelo. El cachorro entonces ladró levemente y, con la lengua fuera, corrió hacia Naruto, que empezaba a ponerse en pié, y comenzó a jugar con él. Trataba de montarse encima, se le enredaba entre las piernas y lamía toda superficie de piel que veía libre del rubio.

Mientras éste trataba de quitarse al perro de encima para dirigirse hacia Sakura, los demás la observaban en silencio.

-Ya era hora, Sakura - Neji, increiblmente, fué el primero en hablar, siempre con su voz calmada, viril y elegante.

-Si, lo siento - se excusó ella mientras se sentaba sobre el alfeizar de la ventana - pero han pasado cosas, asuntos que tenia que resolver, más urgentes que el venir a veros.

Sasuke asintió mientras notaba cómo no era el único que revisaba a la Haruno de arriba a abajo. Él, que no la habia visto des de los 15, consideró su crecimiento bastante evidente, y para bien.

Habia crecido algunos centimetros, pero seguía siendo baja, su piel seguía igual de blanca y sus ojos más salvajes y jades que nunca. Su pelo había crecido hasta la altura de la cadera, rosado, brillante y liso.

-¿Y esa ropa? - preguntó Kakashi, señalandola.

Lo cierto es que, _gracias a _esa ropa, lso chicos podían observar mejor el cambio operado en ella. Era una chica muy bella, sin duda. De largas piernas torneadas, vientre plano y curvas más que apetecibles, ya que gozaba de formas voluptuosas y sensuales, invi_tando a cualquiera que quisiera a probarlas._

¡Joder!

¡¿Des de cuando se le iba tanto la mente en _ésa _dirección al ver a una chica?!

Maldito Kakashi...si, todo era su culpa.

_Sin duda._

Además, era Sakura Haruno, la molesta Sakura que cuando niños se le tiraba encima mientras le pedía salir y le declaraba su amor. Observó a la chica de nuevo, des de la camiseta de rejilla negra que ocupaba des de sus codoas hasta su perceta cintura, con un top negro que tapaba el pecho y sus hombros. Deslizó entonces la mirada por su vientre plano y terminó en sus mayas, shorts negros con rejilla hasta la rodilla.

-¿Ya habeis acabado de desnudarme? - preguntó la femenina voz de ella. Al instante, el chico se sobresaltó pero lo disimuló con una expresión de s_igues siendo molesta_.

Estaba mirando a Kakashi y a Naruto cuando habia hablado.

-Parece que el único caballero aquí es Neji... - ¿Y él? - y Sasuke - añadió mientras los miraba con molestia.

Sasuke suspiró y miró de reojo al chico de pelo largo. Él habia mirado tanto o más que los demás, sólo que era mucho más disimulado, al igual que él.

-Parece mentira, Kakashi, ¡Que fuí su alumna! - reprochaba ella.

El peli plateado sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

-Lo siento, Sakura... pero es que hace mucho tiempo que no te veía y me resulta extraño que hayas dejado de ser esa niña que entrenaba...

-Y tu no trates de contarme alguna de tus excusas, Naruto, no me valen... - comentó al pelirrosa antes de que Naruto abriera la boca para contar alguna de sus fantasiosas historias.

-Vale... pero debo decir que es culpa de Kakashi y sus Icha Icha... - y dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

Sakura asintió.

-Eso no lo dudo - dijo en un tono más serio. El pequeño lobo castaño entonces, dejó de rondar los pantalones de Neji y saltó sobre el regazo de la kunoichi. Ahora, Sakura parecía más seria, pues si sonrisa se habia endurecido y sys hombros se habian tensado.

Todos lo notaron.

-¿Sakura-chan? - se atrevió a preguntar Naruto.

-¿A qué habeis venido?- preguntó, cortando al rubio mientras acariciaba al pequeño lobo y miraba el bosque. En ese momento, el viento empezó a soplar, haciendo que el extraño aroma que desprendía la chica aumentara su intensidad y obnuvilara los pensamientos de los chicos.

Sasuke, molesto por la reación tan extraña que estaba teniendo respecto a su antes compañera de equipo, resopló y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Hemos venido de misión.

-¿A qué? - secamente, la chica se encaró a su ex sensei. Éste enarcó una ceja ante el cambio de la chica. ¿Que le pasaba ahora?

-A buscarte - sonó la potente voz de Neji, que no dejaba se observarla con esos ojos blancos, escrutadores y equilibristas.

-¿Porqué? Dejé bien claro hace años que tal vez no volvería - enarcó una ceja la pelirrosa mientras se incorporaba y observaba mejor al atractivo Neji.

-También dejaste claro que si no volvías, deberiamos venir a bsucarte - el Uchiha sonrió con satisfacción y superioridad al ver a la joven morderse el labio inferior, algo nerviosa.

-Bu-Bueno.. si, pero...

-No especificaste momento, y Tsunade está cansada de esperar a que te plantees volver.

Sakura paseó la mirada, nerviosa, por el joven pelinegro para luego apartarla de nuevo, levemente sonrosada. Hasta que esa luz natural de una noche sin luna se le observava el rubor.

Sasuke quiso reír bien fuerte, con prepotencia. Seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en Sakura, seguía s_onrojandose_ por él.

-¿Y para qué quiere que vuelva? Una débil kunoichi como yo sirve de poco en estos momentos...

Naruto abrió la boca, indignado por su comentario.

-¡¡No eres debil!!

Pero ella lo ignoró y miró directamente a Sasuke. Era evidente el descontento en ella y la diversión perversa de él al ver cómo recordaba sus comentarios.

-Eso mismo opino yo... pero aún así, la Hokage quiere que vuelvas - y Uchiha lo remató.

Sakura resopló y se dió la vuelta, haciendo que el lobo ladrara. Estaba siendo inconscientemente ahorcado.

En realidad, la finalidad del comentario era otra, pero definitivamente, a la pelirrosa le habia quedado claro que el bastardo Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo egocentrico de siempre.

-Pero siempre puedes servir en el hospital - el comentario del moreno parecía tener un tono de resignación. Pero él se divertía, y mucho.

-Claro... pero por si las moscas, no te pongas en mis manos si estás herido.

Sonrió satisfecho por la conversación , apoyado en la esquina. Un silencio.

-No va a ser tan facil, ¿verdad? - preguntó Neji, enarcando una cija.

Sakura se giró hacia él.

-Claro que no. No pienso volver. Aún no.

Resopló entonces Kakashi. No iba a ver ejemplares nuevos de Icha Icha Paradise en algun tiempo más...

---------------------------

Este capitulo es más largo... y aburrido XDDDDDD lo siento. Lo cierto es que no suelo actualizar tan rapido, pero intentaré ser más o menos constante.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! La verdad, no esperaba demasiados - por no decir ni uno XD - pero me habeis animado mucho!! espero no decepcionaros demasiado T.T

En fin, hasta pronto!!

Gracias!


	3. Nota

¡Hola!

Bueno, esto **NO** es una actualización, es sólo un aviso.

_Voy a borrar este fic y los demás que están colgados de mi página_ por un simple motivo.

-Mi cuenta no funciona bien. No me llegan ni los mensajes privados, ni las alertas ni nada. Cambié hace tiempo de dirección de correo y creo que es gracias a eso que no pueda recibir ninguna alerta. Habría cambiado la dirección de correo hace tiempo, pero algo, no se qué és, no me lo permite, así que, crearé una nueva cuenta, aún no sé bajo que nick.

Por lo tanto, en un par de días como máximo (si no me da por hacerlo esta noche), borraré todos los fics colgados y intentaré borrar esta cuenta. Si no lo consigo, la abandonaré y crearé otra como es mi proposito.

De todas formas, en cuanto tenga la nueva cuenta, **volveré a colgar mis fics **(_**sólo los que tenga previstos continuar y acabar**_). Estoy pasando por un pequeño bloqueo para continuarlos y sólo se me ocurren ideas para fics nuevos (practicamente, todos sobre Naruto), de modo que pueda tardar en actualizar, aunque espero que no se prolongue mucho la espera.

Siento mucho las molestias y doy gracias a los que me han mandado los reviews, que siempre consiguen sacar adelante las historias (aunque yo tarde XD lo siento) y prometo volver en unos días.

--- Voy a crear mi cuenta nueva en MUY breve, así que puede que tarde menos de lo previsto en borrar los fics. Lo lamento.

Hasta pronto, y gracias por leer esta notita.

Besos y hasta la proxima (actualización XD que será en mi nueva cuenta).


End file.
